Nephilim
by lokifan103
Summary: What if there was a or one more half-angel/half-demon running around. But he was born and/or created after Adam and Eve were created. Instead of being a son of Lucifer he is the son of an Archangel and another Fallen Angel. How would Aziraphale and Crowley react? What about everyone else? Depending on your imaginations or choosing the characters can come from the book or show.
1. Nephilim

**A/N: This is one of my first fanfics espically for Good Omens. Sorry for the poor descriptions. I wanted to try and add my own OC and see how they could affecr the story. But as for the Good Omens fandom, I might be new and unlike some of of the fans I haven't read the book and only watched the show. So, I hope you enjoy. :)**

The day had started like any other before the Apocalpyse-that-wasn't everyone involved enjoyed their day. For Aziraphale and Crowley, they went to the park as usual and ate at a new resturant near the bookshop. Anathema and Newt spent their time with a small garden with an occasional visit from the Witchfinder and Madame Tracy. Adam and his friends would occasionally visit them, too. But occasionally kept to themselves. While this was happening both Heaven and Hell began to go quiet as sightings from around the world of a strange creature or man kept appearing in popular religious sights. From these sightings no one on the streets near Aziraphales bookshop, noticed a man walk by a drop a letter near by.

"So my dear, anything else you want to do today," asked Aziraphale in a slightly tired voice.

Shaking his head, Crowley had answered, "No, I'm just tired. Lets go back to the bookshop, angel." Agreeing with him, both Aziraphale and Crowley sat back in the comfortable silence again.

A little while after the letter was placed, both Aziraphle and Crowley arrived at the bookshop. Smiling, Aziraphale unlocked the bookshop and stumpled in to make a cup or two of hot chocolate. Once heard shuffling near his desk, Aziraphale stopped what he was doing and walked towards the noise. Knowing it was Crowley, he had felt a bit more relaxed than one should have been. Once coming into the smallish room, Aziraphale noticed a folded piece of paper in Crowley's hands. Hearing Azirphale come into the room, Crowley looked up and shifted himself to get a better view of the angel.

"Where did the letter come from," Aziraphale acquired curiously.

"It didn't say. All it said on the envolope were our names and the bookshops address," Crowley mumbled, "it just seems out of place." Giving a confused look towards Crowley, Aziraphale made a motion to read the letter. The letter had said:

* * *

_Dear Reader(s),_

_I know recieving this letter might be confusing but I need help. Personally, contatcing you might be dangerous as I was told to stay hidden. But I had to make myself known in order to find either angel or demon that is willing to help me. I have no word from either side, which worries me greatly. I am unable to give out any more information until we meet face to face. To find me I would be in London, in a few days time within 4 in the afternoon._

_~Nephilim_

* * *

This seemed confusing for both parties as the handwriting seemed rushed but neat. But strangely held a small amount of both angelic and demonic power. Both Aziraphale and Crowley felt the power that Adam had at the Apocalypse-that-shouldn't. Hopefully to receive more information, Aziraphale called Anathema to see if she would be able to get the authors trace off the letter. She agreed and had invited them to come over within the day.

"Excellent, know we might have to visit the witchfinder, too," complained Crowley.

"Well it could be a person in need," Aziraphale brightly smiled.

"Maybe some who could harm us," Crowley hissed, "don't need to almost lose this body again."


	2. First Meetings

**A/N: I might post this chapter before or after comments go through but just in case, I forget to do…Thank you. I know it might be weird to say so but it might help with future chapters. Sorry for the confusing introduction for the ****_servants_**** of my OC but I couldn't figure out a way to make it more ominous.**

"Newt what are you doing here," inquired Aziraphale. Newt began to answer when footsteps could be heard approaching them. Turning around they noticed that Anathema coming towards them.

"Hello, everyone," Anathema smiled quickly, "I'm guessing that you brought the letter with you."

"Yes, we did," Crowley mumbled uncomfortably. While he answered the letter was handed to Anathema to have a look at.

While checking the letter she motioned to the men to follow her into the small cottage. Deciding to read it over and see where it came from. But nothing came of it. For example, no return address and no aura surrounding it allowing a type of signal to lead back too. Finding this strange Anathema read the letter to make sense of anything.

"Do you know anyone by the name who signed the letter," questioned Anathema, "or why this person is asking to draw wings on the back of the letter?"

"No, clue that is why we came to you to see if they could be found," Aziraphale politely answered.

"Maybe do try with the drawing on the back and see what happened," Newt quietly said. Both agreeing, Aziraphale was the one to draw the wings.

After the wings were added the paper shifted into a small bird and flapped around crazily. After a short moment the small paper bird swirled around both Aziraphale and Crowley in a small burst of light. Once the burst of light cleared both the angel and demon where gone. Confused of what happened Anathema and Newt went to check the spot than left to go to London. When the flash of light ended for the angel and demon, they were standing outside of the Museum of London. Confused both of them walked inside towards the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but do you know anyone by the name of Nephilim," mentioned Azirphale, "that works here by any chance?"

"No," the receptionist answered, "but we do have someone who can. Shall I call him up here or do you want to meet him in 'his' exhibit?"

"We would go to the exhibit," Crowley mentioned, "might be faster."

"Ok then follow me," the receptionist cheerfully smiled. From that they followed her towards the 'Roman London' exhibit. Upon arriving Aziraphale looked around wondrously until he spotted a man cleaning a glass case.

"That would be the man who need to talk to," the receptionist pointed out. The man she pointed out was a six-foot tall male, wearing a navy three-piece suit with a purple undershirt. From the angle he was facing seemed to have blackish brown long hair in a braid with purple eyes that almost looked blue.

**A/N (part 2): So, this might be it for chapters for a while. I know it took me a moment to post this one but I didn't know how to proceed. But I am about to start school within the week of posting this, I just didn't want you as the readers to think I forgot about this story.**


	3. Encounters

_Chapter 3: Explanation_

**A/N: Sorry if this update came earlier or later than I was expecting. As I began to write this author note and chapter, I recently posted the second chapter. I just want to make sure you guys are prepared for this chapter. I had also just finished school, so this update is long overdue.**

"Excuse me, Mr. Ezra, you have visitors," the receptionist called.

"Thank you, Ellie you may leave," called the man named, Ezra, with a smooth voice. With that the receptionist smiled and took her leave.

After she left, Crowley continued to look around. Nervously, Aziraphale went towards Ezra as the man relaxed. Noticing this Aziraphale tried to see if the man was ok or not.

"I know that this might be an intrusive question," nervously said Aziraphale, "but do you know a man by the name of Nephilim?"

"Yes," Ezra sighed, "that would be me. Sorry, normally I don't hang out in London. Normally I am in America."

"Then why are you in the first place" called Crowley.

Scoffing Ezra answered, "Well I came to investigate the apocalypse that happened recently and like I said in my letter I am becoming more noticed."

"Noticed," asked Aziraphale. Ezra nodded and lead them towards his office. On the way Crowley noticed the man almost fidgeting.

"Well yes, Father and Grandfather are not happy about it either," mumbled Ezra, "technically I am supposed to be in hiding. Only a very few angels and demons know of my existence."

Confused with what was going on both the angel and demon grew worried from what the stranger had said. But they continued to follow the man until they had reached his office. Once they had reached the door, Aziraphale noticed the many locks that line the door frame. Each were different and seemed to require a key or a code.

"I know there are many locks," Ezra assured, "this is my office if you can tell. It is were many of my personal items are and I could technically spread my wings in here too."

After he had said this the final lock was unlocked and the door was ready to be opened. When the door finally opened, the room was filled from top to bottom, it would seem, with books, artifacts, and miscellaneous items. There were a couple of drawings as well that seemed to be drawn by a little child. In awe, Crowley began to look around in amazement at the other items in the room.

"This place is amazing," Crowley finally admitted, "how…when? We could have known you had existed. You could have felt it."

"Is it right, how could you been hidden for so long," Aziraphale mumbled.

"Well in a small way my parentage allowed me to blend in as you can see," mentioned Ezra, "I could 'flip' on and off."

"It still confuses me," Crowley had said, "and who had drawn these pictures?"

Sighing Ezra had scratched his head and opened & closed his mouth before saying anything. Before doing so he had gone to the door looked in the hallway and then closed the door. Locking the door, he had debating in what to say and how to say it.

"Well, I have been alive long enough were I don't know when my life had begun. But I know it had happened years after the fall. My parents were a demon and an angel. Even so I was not allowed to be near them. I was trained and taught in many things by the few angels and demons who 'raised' me. When I was left on my own, I had decided to explore Earth, where I had finally settled in the northern countries of the east. Where I met the people called the Norse or Vikings. From there I had met my love, who was the daughter of the leader of her village," Ezra began to explain. "I had to go through many trails to finally win her hand. Before we wed, I had explained to her what I was and had faith she still accepts me. She had and we were married. Through the wedding I had moved some of my grace, not all though just a tiny bit, through her as she requested."

Shocked, Crowley asked, "how could you do this?"

"I had to ask permission first and it was hard to do," answered Ezra, "we have been together since."

**A/N: I know a lot of talking happened. But I wanted to add a background. I also wanted Ezra to work in a museum as it is a job, I thought would be good for an immortal. Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know where to go. Hopefully this isn't too confusing to read.**


	4. Home

_Chapter 4: __Home_

**A/N: So, I want to add the meeting the family. Thought it could help with the story. Hope you can enjoy.**

"What do you mean you would need permission," Aziraphale wondered. Crowley nodded in silent agreement as he examined the plants.

"I had to make sure that it is safe to travel with those with celestial like powers at once," Ezra had answered, "don't want to get caught, right? Be right back."

With that he had stepped out for a quick moment in where he could get many things situated. Surprised with the artifacts in the room both continued to look around. Aziraphale had found a couple of photos on the desk. In these photos, it would seem a small family of four and a house pet were smiling and peaceful. Noticing what Aziraphale was looking at, Crowley had moved over to take a look at these photos as well. Both seemed so engrossed in these photos that they didn't realized that Ezra had re-entered the room.

"That's my family," remarked Ezra, "my wife and son with our puppy."

"Not to sound to personal. But how long have you two been together exactly," wondered Crowley. From the question Aziraphale lifted up his head from the photo he was looking at.

"Well it could be more than a couple of hundreds of years. It is very hard to determine the exact date and times," Ezra quietly answered, "anyways I would be able to take you to visit my family. Ready?"

Both slowly looked at each other and nodded. Coming in-between both Aziraphale and Crowley, Ezra put his hands on their backs. From this Ezra's eyes glowed for a moment and they disappeared. Once the trio landed, Aziraphale and Crowley almost lost their footing. When they caught themselves, they were surprised with what was standing in front of them. The house was spectacular and had an aura about it that was surprised. The home was grand and built like a castle. It had a wraparound porch and was a greyish white in color. The yard was big; maybe close to a couple of acres or more.

"Welcome to my home," smiled Ezra. "You might not see it but in the backyard, I have a barn for horses, a small field of strawberries and grapes. Most of my land though is covered in forests with many creatures that live in it. You would need to be very careful to go out in the forests if you don't know where the path lies. There is also a lake somewhere in there. Haven't found it yet but it's there."

"Its amazing," Aziraphale said dumbfounded, "who gave this to you and why?"

"Gran and Uncle did," Ezra said, "wanted me safe and out of the way for 'the Plan'. Let's go inside."

With this Ezra began to move towards the home. The movement caused both angel and demon to follow the 'young' Nephilim into his home in hopes to know more. Both still in awe with the style of home that was in front of them.

**A/N: So, I was going to add meeting Ezra's family in this chapter. In the next chapter there is a chance to meet them. That is the plan since I wanted to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. ****?**


	5. Meeting the Family

_Chapter 5: __Meeting the Family_

Once they reached the front doors, they had heard footsteps coming to the doors quickly. By the time Ezra grabbed the door handle, the door flew open and a small boy was standing on the inside. This boy was small with black shaggy hair, sky blue eyes, and a big smile across his face.

"Daddy," the young boy yelled happily as he hugged Ezra, "I miss you."

"Hey, big man," Ezra happily said back, "is momma home?" The young boy nodded happily and went back into the house to get his mother.

"So that was your son, huh?" Crowley had finally spoken up.

"Yeah, his name is Asher," Ezra said. "Me and my wife adopted him when he was only about 8 months old. He is only five years going on six within the next month."

"Amazing," Crowley had breathed out surprised. With this the trio went inside, down a hallway towards the back of the house towards the kitchen.

"My love, I'm home. I have brought guests," called out Ezra.

"I'm on the cellar," a woman's voice called up, "give me a moment." With this saying, Ezra mentioned that both Aziraphale and Crowley to sit at the table, while he would make tea and hot chocolate.

Once everything was made, two pairs of footsteps came up the stairs with one of the pairs giggling happily. When the door opened Asher and a woman walked through laughing. The woman was probably around 5'9" in height, with brownish-black hair, and dark emerald green eyes.

"Hello, boys," said the woman who continued to smile. "My name is Alexandria. But you can call me Alec."

"Hello ma'am," Aziraphale had said.

"Don't worry I will not be in the way too long," Alec smiled, "But long enough to help explain ourselves."

Smiling, Ezra had ushered the small group to the table before he had turned to Asher. Picking him up, Ezra And Asher had moved out to another room where toys were spread out. After a small moment, Ezra grabbed the mugs and moved to the table.

"Alright before we would begin, do you have any questions that you want answers too," asked Ezra.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. Wanted to update before I got too busy. I hope you enjoyed and the next update will be soon.**


	6. An Authors Note

So with everything going on at the moment and my school being closed longer than I had hoped, I will possibly be updating a lot more. I have the next chapter in the works at this moment in time. So there is a possibility, of a update (hopefully) in the very future. Probably within a day or two within this update. It could be sooner. I am also trying to limit how many authors notes I add unless there is a reason.

I am sorry this is not any chapter update. It will be here shortly. Just figuring out on a back story at this moment. So I hope you enjoy the story. And thank you for reading.


	7. Another World and a New Story

_Chapter 6: __Another World and a New Story_

Looking towards each other both Aziraphale and Crowley debated what questions should be asked. It had taken a few minutes before any had moved or spoken until a small deep breath came from the demon. A relaxing breath had also moved towards those who are at the table.

"Well, then my question is," Crowley had spoken up quietly, "how did you two meet each other?"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra began to speak. "Well it was a long time ago now it feels. Almost nine hundred years since we been together. It is really surprising."

"Not that surprising really. But nonetheless very exciting," Alec spoke up, "We had met at my village in what is now known as Germany on the coast."

"In Germany," Aziraphale had questioned. Crowley had looked up from his hands and looked at the angel next to him.

"Yes, I was apart of a small village that was located there before we traveled the ocean to Greenland," Alec stated. "I was a chief's daughter, his only and oldest actually. I had a brother after me. From this I was trained to be a soldier. When I was around 16 at the time, I was hunting near my village when I stumbled upon Ezra training with a weird staff at the time near a small hut."

"A strange staff," Ezra questionably laughed. "It was a scythe. Was trying a new weapon at the time. Kind of had too."

"Anyways, I didn't know what he was. Friend or foe, didn't know. He was close to the village, but I didn't want to show face yet so I watched him from afar," Alec stated. "I had moved away back towards my village to let my father know. It was strange though, as it seemed that my father already knew he was there. But I was told to keep an eye on him to see if he had any suspicious actions that would threaten our village."

"They thought that I was a spy. To me it was a weird idea to figure out. You see when I was there in Germany, I was on earth for only a century. It was all still new to me, especially how human act outside of my home," Ezra mentioned.

"Your home," Crowley asked, "what do you mean?"

"I was raised in purgatory you see," Ezra said with a glint in his eye. "Gran said, 'because of how either side could take advantages in raising me against the other side.' Kind of had to agree with them, especially because my parents are from both sides. One is a low-ranking archangel that is not taught in most religions and a demon."

"Amazing," Aziraphale breathed. "Do you know your parents by appearance or name?"

"No," Ezra said, "I all know that is that my eyes are a mix of both of theirs. My hair is the shade of black of my angelic parent."

"So where are we now," Crowley asked.

"In a pocket of purgatory," Alec stated. "Only a few are able to enter easily through here without my husband's help."

"Had to make it so no one dangerous messes with my family," Ezra smiled, "Wanted to make sure that they are safe you know. Would be hard if I am away somewhere."

-Small Time Skip-

"Anyways, on with the story," Alec mumbled, "You see thinking Ezra was a spy, I was supposed to keep an eye on him while my village began to move to Greenland. We wanted to make sure he was not from a rival group."

"It took me close to a week to figure out she was there," Ezra stated, "But it surprised me. Especially when she stumbled out of her hiding place."


End file.
